


Snippets: Gorgeous Husk, Hornet

by Schnikeys_Discuss (Schnikeys)



Series: Clockie's Meta [34]
Category: Hollow Knight (Video Games)
Genre: Analysis, Archived from radioactivesupersonic Blog, Character Analysis, Gen, Nonfiction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:15:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27068476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schnikeys/pseuds/Schnikeys_Discuss
Summary: Short analyses
Series: Clockie's Meta [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974223
Kudos: 7





	Snippets: Gorgeous Husk, Hornet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ClockworkRainbow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockworkRainbow/gifts).



Why is the Gorgeous Husk so funny to me. Like. What’s _up_ with you, mystery gold-plated bug. Who decides to enamel their entire body in metal. Why does their dream nail dialogue and the number of people in their house suggest that they had a cult following. Is the implication that after PK disappeared various people in Hallownest tried to take up the role of god-king and some of them were terrifying (e.g. Soul Master) and then there was just some guy who decided to bedazzle their own flesh and pronounce themselves the New God.

* * *

Tags: [#I mean I guess 'cover yourself in shiny gold' is a way to emulate an eldritch light being](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/I-mean-I-guess-%27cover-yourself-in-shiny-gold%27-is-a-way-to-emulate-an-eldritch-light-being)

* * *

I mean, according to Cornifer in Hollow Knight, Hornet just actively chose not to respond to or look at him when he tried to say something to her, so I feel like the Silksong characters are going to be ranked in terms of “people Hornet won’t listen or talk to”, “people Hornet will listen to but not talk to” and “people Hornet will actually say words back at”

* * *

Tags: [#imagine just a very confused Sherma who like. well. Hornet keeps saving his life. sure would be nice if he had any idea what she's thinking](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/imagine-just-a-very-confused-Sherma-who-like.-well.-Hornet-keeps-saving-his-life.-sure-would-be-nice-if-he-had-any-idea-what-she%27s-thinking) [#but okay](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/but-okay) [#he's just gonna keep ringing his little bell because she hasn't? told him not to???](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/he%27s-just-gonna-keep-ringing-his-little-bell-because-she-hasn%27t%3F-told-him-not-to%3F%3F%3F) [#while Hornet is cautiously in the process of nudging him towards 'people I will speak to'](https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/tagged/while-Hornet-is-cautiously-in-the-process-of-nudging-him-towards-%27people-I-will-speak-to%27)

**Author's Note:**

> Analyses originally found here:  
> <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/184413700055/why-is-the-gorgeous-husk-so-funny-to-me-like>  
> <https://radioactivesupersonic.tumblr.com/post/184458044600/i-mean-according-to-cornifer-in-hollow-knight>


End file.
